


在边缘之地寻找爱与自由的人们

by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123
Summary: 当duff，izzy，saul真实地挤在一辆车上，穿过像是金色热流的沙漠向拉斯维加斯去的时候，他们只能向前看。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	在边缘之地寻找爱与自由的人们

**Author's Note:**

  * For [700](https://archiveofourown.org/users/700/gifts).



> 题目是随便起的。一个意识流的沙漠旅行，祝阅读愉快。

他们的车停在了堪得勒斯旅店的门口。在一片夜色中，slash自动地靠在了车框上。Izzy看着他迷蒙的眼神和无精打采的卷发，认命地叹了口气。他只好走下车去，一个人跨进了旅店窄小的门。  
“请问这里有没有一位刚刚入住的mackagan先生？”他正准备在老板翻记事簿的时候发会儿呆，老板就干脆地告诉他没有。Izzy不情愿地想了想：“可是我确实和我的这位朋友约好在这里见。”老板忙不迭地说，或许是这里人满了，东边还有一些旅店，或许他是住在那里了。

于是Izzy就靠在前台的桌子边上，盯着纸上的一堆号码，开始一一串地拨过去。他感觉他的耳环被沙漠夜间的风吹的摇来摇去。电话嘟嘟响地时候，他疲惫地望着门外：从洛杉矶直到这里都是slash在开车，难怪他现在正在外面睡着。开车是真他妈累。Izzy猜测，这可能也和他在出发前威胁过他一点药都不许带有关，因为他们是要去拉斯维加斯，并且他们不得不开车，开的还是Axl的车。不过要是真的去了拉斯维加斯，谁他妈还在意洛杉矶的那一点药？slash耸耸肩，他看上去并不情愿把他们一起葬送在高速公路上，或者让Axl的车受到什么伤害，或者死在去大磕特磕的路上，于是真的就遵守了约定。  
“喂？”电话那边一传出声音Izzy就连忙回应，并且要求对方转接给昨天晚上入住的mackagan先生。Izzy不觉得自己是个有耐心的人，他开始拨第三个电话时已经开始气急败坏了，不过幸好他终于找对了酒店——那个睡眼惺忪的女才将他的电话转了过去，当duff带着睡意的声音终于出现时，他都要谢天谢地了。  
“是我，Izzy。”  
“什……天哪，Izzy！真的很抱歉，你知道我不在堪得勒斯吧？”“我当然知道，我现在就站在这里给你打电话。”

于是他就明白了duff现在在的地方。他一边答谢老板，一边跟duff说他们会过去接他。他跨出旅馆，把slash连推带抱地扔在副驾驶上，一边打开车灯，他把钥匙插进锁孔，望着被车灯照亮的一片黑暗，深吸了一口气，于是车直直向前奔去。  
车终于带着Izzy和熟睡的slash在堪得勒斯旅店东面两公里的地方接上了duff。他拎着几袋行李，远远地就在凌晨的夜色中看见了Axl的这辆车，高高地挥了挥手。  
Izzy想说他已经够显眼了。duff的头发在雪白的镁光车灯下闪着金光。Izzy捂住了眼睛。天哪，他活像个局促的小男孩。Izzy想，他从15岁开始就再没遇到过能让他感到局促的人了，是的，即使Axl也不能。但duff总是个例外，不是吗？他毫不迟疑地走下车抱了抱duff，便坐在了后排座位上，而duff爬上了驾驶座，带着Izzy和slash一路向东奔驰而去。  
当Izzy感觉到刺眼的阳光时，他才算是真的醒了。他迷茫地看了看周围：车身被阳光晒的闪闪发光，热浪推着车轮滚滚前进，车垫也变得滚烫。他这时才意识到需要用手捂住眼睛躲避阳光，当他终于躲在阴影里能睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了duff在后视镜里向后望的眼神。他没说什么，只是在他们视线对上的时候笑了笑，便继续和slash聊着什么。Izzy也没试图去辨别他们的话，他只想尽力把自己缩在阴影里。  
当车载cd震耳欲聋地起来的时候，Izzy几乎恍惚地以为这又是一个普通的出发去排练的上午。可是当他一如既往地毫无意识地将窗户打开想要透透气的时候，一大股又干又热的空气直接让他呛了一大口。Izzy一边疯狂地咳嗽一边骂骂咧咧地关上窗户，slash扭头看了他狼狈的样子只一眼就开始大笑，正当他准备骂点什么让slash闭上嘴的时候，他看到了duff在后视镜里关切的眼神，于是他把话咽回了肚子里。为什么？Izzy能听到他的脑子大声地发问，为什么？他仿佛要收买它似的，讨好地说，伙计，因为他是duff mackagan。

Izzy其实还是挺庆幸的。这辆车虽然真的很破，但至少环境比他们那个该死的出租屋要好太多。印象中每一次看到日落都在那个恶心的镜子跟前，Izzy想着，可这次不一样，沙漠在金色的阳光照耀下好像是融化的金子，而且他现在看得见地平线。  
很快夜色就黑了下来，他们依然轮流开着车。沉默依然弥漫在热腾腾的空气中。没有人说话，他们三个都目光呆滞地坐着，似乎是同处狭小的一室太久已经丧失了沟通的能力。单调的颠簸声仿佛是沉寂的背景音，谁偶然会小声骂一句脏话，但是直到凌晨三点，Izzy忍无可忍地将车停了下来之后他们才真正意义上恢复了交谈。

不。Izzy觉得他再在这个该死的狭窄空间里多呆一秒钟就要吐了。即使他们是要去Izzy最喜欢的城市之一，他也受不了在一辆车里窝十几个小时了。于是他拉开车门，呼吸到了继他下午差点被呛死之后的第二口新鲜空气。他已经可以瞥见拉斯维加斯的一点影子了，但是还得至少一个小时。他们想开到那里还得一个小时。Izzy早就承认自己绝不是个有毅力的人。他真的受不了了。况且他们还没有找到住的地方，而且他们伟岸的老父亲现在快吐了。Izzy想，他更情愿把找酒店和把车开进拉斯维加斯这件事扔到明天早上去做，虽然现在离早晨已经一点都不远了。他不知道该怎么办，但是他一点都不想再思考这件事了。

于是他把duff和slash弄起来，他们看上去也迫不及待地要待在室外了。他们把车小心地放到柔软的沙子上，又将车上所有的又旧又破的垫子都扯了下来（他们已经懒得管Axl烦人的洁癖了），就着那几块破布躺在地上。Izzy枕着双手，仰躺着望向天空，他们可能会被交警抓，不过那也不重要了。他看到地平线上方的天空被那座辉煌的城市染得亮如白昼。他想起他曾经观望过的金碧辉煌的大厅了，玻璃酒杯的底部闪着隐约又细碎的金光。他曾在许多地方看到过这个，Axl衣服上挂着的小饰品，slash被啤酒沾湿的发梢，duff的嘴唇，Steven的耳环——他闭上了眼睛。天啊。Izzy从没听谁说他是个善于观察的人，他一向是个什么都他妈的不在乎的人，可是，他确实看到了这些。他又闻到了五十瓶酩悦香槟酒一起打开的时候散发出的味道，那让整个夜晚都弥漫着奢华的香味——那是1981年，izzy19岁的心灵曾受到相当大的震撼，毕竟不管是在印第安纳还是加利福尼亚，他从来都只能喝到啤酒。

他转过头去，发现slash就趴在duff的胸膛上。他叹了口气，也蹭了过去。他盯着在几乎和夜色融为一体的slash的头发，那看上去像某种安静匍匐着的动物——他想象着他们穿过热闹的街道，站在赌场前，黒色的头发就散落在金光下，或者他们就坐在赌桌前，望着那些身材高挑的女人，或者是风度翩翩的侍者们，把手里的那一点钱输的一点不剩。他咧开嘴笑了，还得是duff，如果是他带着笑容和金色的，在微风的吹拂下飞扬起来的头发走过那栋大赌场会更和谐，他看上去就是属于那个地方的赢家。他架起胳膊，在突然大起来的风中静静地盯着duff看了一会儿。他像是被他的目光惊醒了，迷迷糊糊地伸出没被slash压着的那只胳膊，在Izzy的眼睛上抚了抚。Izzy想起来他曾在某个酒吧狭小的后台试衣间里对着脏兮兮的镜子画下眼线，当他把笔帽盖好转过头时，他看到duff指着他一边咯咯地笑着一边说他像个姑娘似的。Duff一向喜欢看这种无伤大雅的玩笑，往常这事就过去了，但Izzy显然发现了此时可没有其他烦人的小混蛋搅局。他不想错失良机，于是他就那样用他自己都不知道是什么意思的眼神直直看着duff，duff一定也看到了从Izzy眼底滚过的那些奇怪又滚烫的东西，因为在他停止笑容之后不到五秒，他们的嘴就黏在了一起。他妈的，Izzy调整了一个姿势，闭上了眼睛。他竟然从duff的手上闻到了他刚刚想起的香槟酒的味道，可是刚刚他的手明明是放在Axl的破垫子上的呀。

Izzy贴着duff重新躺了下来。他想到了那些金灿灿的像小山一样的赌币，以及被荷官的指尖压出折痕的纸牌，还有被金色照亮的紫黑的夜空下，在喷泉周围能闻到的混合着一点香水味的燥热的清冽。这和他平常过的生活不一样，他已经习惯了在逼仄的巷子里和永远都不太清醒的人们做交易的日子。他只有看到duff的时候，才能回忆起他更年轻，更清醒的时日。他还记得无论怎样折腾自己，只要duff跑过来，太阳就洒进了窗户。他怎么还能记得呢——可他确实还记得。Izzy觉得他的意识仿佛要随着蒸腾而起的风离开他的身体了。

我们会很有钱的，我们会赢得一切的，就在带着月桂和鸢尾花编织的桂冠的金发男孩身旁。是的，没有错。Izzy感觉睡意涌上来了，因为他已经开始嘟囔一些没有意义的脏话了，好像那是骂给谁听似的。他不再去想醒来该怎么办，这种时候一点不适合干那种事，这是个幻想时刻。我们会有一支很棒的乐队的，我们怎么会失败呢？他在duff温暖的胳膊旁边睡了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《老父亲出游记》


End file.
